


Thallo_poi

by Thallo_zhy



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Tentacles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thallo_zhy/pseuds/Thallo_zhy





	Thallo_poi

嘿嘿，因为RWBY了解到这个网站，也希望能在这里了解到更多国外的优秀作品呢~！w


End file.
